1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of data content. More particularly, the disclosure relates to the delivery of data content.
2. General Background
Content such as audio and/or video content may generally be sent to computing devices via streaming. The streaming approach allows content to be received by a computing device and played back by that computing device during delivery. In other words, a user utilizing a computing device may begin playback of the content before the entirety of the content has been received. For example, a user may begin watching the beginning of a video that has been received while the middle and the end of the video are still being delivered. By the time that the video reaches the middle or the end of the video, the corresponding portion has either been delivered or the video player waits for the corresponding portion. Waiting times can often lead to interruptions in playback of streamed content.
Further, a user may decide that he or she wants to download an entire video after watching a portion of the video. Current configurations only temporarily cache the streamed data. The streamed data is then deleted after being utilized for streaming. As a result, the user has to download the video in its entirety if the user wants to obtain the entire video. Accordingly, users of current configurations have to spend time streaming content and then downloading all of that same content again. Therefore, the current streaming configurations are inefficient.